1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a coupling system for hydraulic hoses and more specifically it relates to a hydraulic hose coupler for enabling an operator to easily connect and disconnect a hydraulic hose from a spool valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Hydraulics have been in use for years in various applications, including with farming equipment and large manufacturing equipment. Hydraulic fluid is generally transferred via a hydraulic hose to the equipment needing the fluid for operation. In the past, hydraulic hoses have included a hydraulic connector which acts as the male end in a male-female coupling between the hydraulic hose and the valve into which it is being inserted for use.
Because of the nature of conventional hydraulic hoses, which are generally comprised of smooth rubber hoses having a screwed-on hydraulic connector at the end, they tend to get oily and slick after repeated use. Further, hydraulic hoses are sometimes of such narrow diameter that it is difficult to grip the hoses when inserting into the valve. The slick nature of the rubber in connection with the generally smaller diameter of these hoses causes significant stress for the operator as he/she attempts to either connect or disconnect the hydraulic hose from the valve.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved hydraulic hose coupler for enabling an operator to easily connect and disconnect a hydraulic hose from a spool valve.